nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cchen3
Lol sure. And you can make your sig work on here if you just make a page titled User:Cchen3/Sig and copy paste the coding. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean the blog didn't work? Like... are people still being rude? Rainy User Talk Blog 23:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but logs are something for irc that work if you have irccloud. Sorry :( ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hm. I'll look into that. Rainy User Talk Blog 17:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK! TURNS OUT I HAVE MORE TIME! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I am now. [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] FIREY FIREY FIERYI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Because. That's why. When Robo teaches me, I'll make sure you know too.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You didn't see her new blog? Here I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Daw, thanks. I'll make sure to teach you all I learnfrom RoboI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure! That's work out. And daw, I'm not that awesome.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Boltfire might be better (whatever that one is) because BARW was for writing, unles you wanted it on a sub page of a user page.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, I promised. What's the first thing you would like to know? I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL (talk) 15:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not really a test. More like getting school assignments. And I've currently completed the first 2 I've been given. I can teach you tabs, tabber, boxes, rising and falling text, floaties, how to make a siggie... What do you want to know first? 22:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I'd go for the test wiki, but I don't want you to see all my failed work. (Like seriously, I had to ask like 50 questions.) So maybe Boltfire is better. 22:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (winces) Crap. Well then. Please try to avoid it, because I also have some spoilers for soem books I'm writing there, and you can't see that. Nope, nope nope. But you did good work with the tabber on Boltfire. Shall we go to chat there, and we can work from there? 22:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Firey. I'm going to say this now. It might be awhile before I can teach you. Robo is working me hard, and I'm not even half way through. And I need to be done by Tuesday. So in other words, I can't teach you till Friday the 6th. SORRY ~Brighty Thanks for understanding. Meep Hey Firey. NC IRC? Meep Meep Jim is my math teacher XD '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 00:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) #WFW is the channel... idk what you mean by server :P You'd better ask someone else Rainy User Talk Blog 01:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG REALLY?! I KEEP MISSING HER ;( Rainy User Talk Blog 01:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hm, not a bad idea! I'm proud that you care enough to think it up :) I'll get back to you on the details tomorrow- I am so exhausted right now, it's not even funny, my brain literally won't function, so... yeah. Tell you tomorrow! And yes, of course you can be the head. :D Rainy User Talk Blog 02:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I've been on lately! I hope to see you later today :) *hugs* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] FIREY!<3 CHAT. PLEASE. GINGEwho<3 you 23:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) mhm, yes GINGEwho<3 you 23:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Aiight, no problemo, mah love ~~ Lemme fix that... '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright then. I choose Brightsong for the RPing contest. Brighty hai firey. Can the contest be two days? GINGEwho<3 you 01:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC) cuz, timezones and such. GINGEwho<3 you 02:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :D I was bored XD Yes I'm done. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 22:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha! Random but thanks!! xD I still need to fix it (Unless I already did, i don't remember) To make the links correct.. But thanks! Haha and don't worry, i'm not leaving yet ;) [[Be Brave..|'<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 02:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) FIXED IT!!! Aha, Hey, get on chat if you can, it's easier there. [[User:Hawkbreath|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|<'''3]] 03:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) IM sorry Im sorry for ripping your throat I promise I wont do it again and Here *Gives Firey back her throat* Im so so sorry. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) hay pal Im gunna have to catch you on chat sometime so we can talk about the roleplay contest thing and just some of the minor details! Hope to speak to you soon \ ( ' v ' ) / ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey firey! RP or something? Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 03:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) just bc we keep getting confused RP CONTEST opens: December 1st closes: December 31st results: January 1st RP GAMES cats must be submitted by: December 6th game starts: December 8th cats switched: December 15th, December 22nd & December 29th ends: January 5th YOURE THE BEST OKAY? OKAY Return of favor Ninetails, the beautiful fox plus a FIRE (ba dum tss) unicorn combined Enjoy! The Amazing Sprite Maker Firey IM PANICKING! Since Rainy didn't reply to me with her poor busy life going on so I haven't a flipping partner for the RPing contest!!!! Please help somehow! ''GINGER who<3 you 11:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping you might do that and I was highlight/advertise the forum for you c: if you don't want that's fine but I would appreicate it a lot since Im so so so busy this week ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 01:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) here's a secret admin posted forums actually do not appear in the notifications. Admins have the ability to ''highlight ''forums which make them appear in the notifications, and we generally highlight our forums bc we like it when people listen to us mweh heh I have no problem making a forum, although I do not believe it should be difficult for you-making a forum is rather easy, and it's something very useful to know. Just go to forum(on the top bar) and then click fun and games and right there you can post your forum. you know more about this game than me so I think you would be better equiped(I would highlight your forum once written so it would be seen) if you don't want to that's fine, but I can highlight it for you so it will show up on the notifications and I feel as though you'd do a much better job making it bc idk whats going on bc soy estupido ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Id chat too but I have to get off mi computadora now thanks firey, you da best! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the short story competition of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Misty with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/SS1 Winx with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/The_Nightly/Winx%27s_Story Swag with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Swag%27sEntry you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) aww thank you! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay~! 18:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't even remember signing up for said game? xD Tangle Hey, Firey! I was just wondering, how long is this game (http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120#89) going to go on for? I'm a little tied with other commitments. Why the heck haven't I asked someone to make me a siggie yet? Heyo, Fireyo just a quick request, for the next time we swap characters during the winter game can you make a new thread bc the current one is getting reeallly long thanks a ton c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) dont worry Ill highlight it haha ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) whattt? Ill go look at whats happening ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 14:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Firey! I totally understand not wanting to go on chat - it's pretty hectic in there right now! If you want, I'm on IRC, so you could get on there, and we could chat! --Mooneh